


New Suit

by professionaldumbass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, One Shot, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony's basically just a dad at this point, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionaldumbass/pseuds/professionaldumbass
Summary: I wrote this oneshot about a year ago after I first saw CA:CW and I'm still kind of in love with it so I thought why not post itIf you want to, you can follow me on tumblr @professionaldumbasss





	New Suit

Peter looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had been feeling very dysphoric lately, and this morning was as bad as ever.

“Peter!” May shouted from the kitchen, “Hurry up, you’ll be late for school!”

Reluctantly, Peter put on his binder, hoping to God his dysphoria would go away (and his chest, consequently). Before he left for school, May made him eat a bowl of cereal (“you’ve just been looking so _thin_ lately”) and made him a sandwich for lunch. As soon as he was on the bus, his phone chimed.

 

_“Hi Peter, Happy will wait for you after school. I need to speak with you. – TS”_

 

Curious and very excited, Peter hurriedly replied to Mr. Stark’s message, trying to make it sound _just right_. He didn’t want to sound too needy or excited, so he ended up texting a simple “ _Alright Mr. Stark. See you later! :)_ ” Hoping it didn’t sound too eager.

During the entire day, Peter felt his concentration slip away during class and even when Ned tried to talk to him about his latest Star Wars theories, Peter still couldn't properly focus because he could not believe that Mr. Stark _personally_ texted him, wondering why he decided to contact him _now_. So he waited impatiently for the bell to ring that would announce the end of his school day. The second the bell rang, Peter ran down the hallway and found Happy outside the school premises, as promised, ready to take the young man to see Mr. Stark.

“Oh man, Happy, I’m so… HAPPY to see you!” Peter chuckled. Happy simply nodded and opened the car door. During the entire car ride to Stark Tower, Peter bombarded Happy with questions about why Mr. Stark wanted to see him, if it had anything to do with a new mission, why now, if Mr. Stark was alright and so on, to which Happy replied with “I can’t tell you, you have to wait until we’ve arrived at Stark Tower”. Impatiently, Peter took his phone out of his pocket and saw that Ned had sent him about a thousand messages.

 

_Peter where did you go? :(_

_I thought we wanted to do something after school._

_Where are you?_

Peter quickly texted him back.

_Something came up. Had to go to Stark Tower. Internship business ;)_

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Happy finally pulled up to the large skyscraper where Mr. Stark would wait for Peter. For _him_. And he had no clue why Mr. Stark wanted to see him. Happy escorted Peter inside, where he directly saw Tony Stark himself in the lobby of the building, smiling as Peter walked up to him.

“Hey, kid. How are you?” Mr. Stark asked.

“I’m good, Mr. Stark, sir. How are you?”

“Can’t complain.”

Tony chuckled at the fact that even though he told the kid a thousand times to call him Tony, he still calls him “Mr. Stark”. Tony led Peter to the elevator, followed by Happy.

“Why did you ask me to come today, Mr. Stark? Is it another mission? Do you need me to kick Mr. Rogers’ ass again?” Peter asked excitedly.

“No, Peter, there will be no need for that today” Tony replied, a smirk forming on his face, being slightly surprised yet kind of proud of this fifteen-year-old kid, ready to beat up Captain America to make Iron Man proud.

“No, the reason I called you” Tony continued, as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside, “is because I need to show you something. The lab.” Tony said to the elevator as it swiftly set into motion.

Upon hearing this, Peter got very excited. Was Mr. Stark going to show him a new Iron Man suit he developed? Was it a surprise birthday party? No, that was stupid. His birthday was in 4 months. _Maybe_ that was the surprise. That the party is so early that he didn’t expect it. No, that would be too much. As the elevator doors opened, it was instantly clear what Mr. Stark wanted to show him.

Just a few feet away, Peter saw the most beautiful suits he had ever seen. Spider-man suits. He slowly stepped out of the elevator and walked toward them. Tony didn’t say anything but merely contemplated Peter’s reactions.

“May I?” Peter asked as he gingerly touched one of the suits. It was the classic Spider-Man red and blue, but it had a little _extra_ something to it that Peter couldn’t quite explain. He just really loved that suit.

“Go right ahead” Tony answered. “I added a binder into the suit for you, a more comfortable one so you don’t have to wear the one you’re wearing right now. I did some research on the dangers of binding wrong and I don’t want you to get hurt. If you like it, you can try it on and tell me – in all honesty – how it is. Tell me if the binder is too tight, or if the suit is… Uncomfortable in places it shouldn’t be, okay?” Peter could only nod, unable to speak, holding back tears of joy.

After five minutes, the suit was in place, and a worried Tony double, triple, quadruple checked everything was okay.

“How is it?” Mr. Stark inquired.

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark. It’s more than fine; it’s perfect, actually. Thank you so much. Really.”

“But are you sure? I don’t want the binder to be too tight. Is the binder too tight? Do you want me to loosen it a bit?”

“No, really, Mr. Stark, it’s a lot more comfortable than my binder.”

“Ok. You sure? Not that you have to stop in the middle of a fight because you can’t breathe or you’re in pain. I read that you could permanently damage your ribs if you’re not careful binding. Is there anything I can adjust?

Peter was pretty surprised at how worried Mr. Stark seemed to be concerning this binder. He could not be more grateful of how the suit fit him perfectly. The installed binder was the most comfortable binder he’s owned and his chest looked perfectly flat.

“I really love it, Mr. Stark. Thank you” Peter said, and he meant it. He almost wanted to hug Mr. Stark and cry into his AC/DC T-shirt, but he decided it would not be good for his image, so he just stood there, feeling the sting in his eyes as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Tony felt a sudden burst of affection for the kid. Seeing him try to be strong and not cry reminded him of how he felt around his dad. Howard Stark would never allow Tony to cry. Ever. _“Don’t cry. Man up. Crying is for wimps. I did not raise a wimp.”_ Before he knew it, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and whispered, “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” They stood like that for a good five minutes, until Peter whispered a “thank you” into Tony’s shirt, to which he answered,

“It’s alright, kid. Now let’s get you back to your aunt’s. Just don’t tell her I made you cry, I don’t want to get on her bad side.”

Peter and Tony laughed at that comment and ten minutes later, Peter was back in the car with Happy, a brown paper bag on his lap containing his new suit and a large grin on his face. He was going to stop so many bad guys with this suit and make Mr. Stark proud. He could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot about a year ago after I first saw CA:CW and I'm still kind of in love with it so I thought why not post it   
> If you want to, you can follow me on tumblr @professionaldumbasss


End file.
